In the Heat of the Aftermath
by A.L. Newcomb
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma never expected to spend a night together and they certainly never expected what would unfold after. Now Vegeta and Bulma are faced with a future neither is ready but sometimes wonderful things can come from the strangest places. A slight AU of how Vegeta and Bulma got together and grew together. Pairing is kind of obvious.


In the Heat of the Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I decided because I love Vegeta and Bulma and need practice writing straight couples this happened. This is AUish but I will try to keep Vegeta as in character as possible.

Chapter one: I don't know what that is

His hands ran over her, so much gentler than the young woman could have ever thought him capable of. Vegeta is silent, he doesn't speak but Bulma did not expect it of him. Granted she did not expect any of this; how did it get here?

She remembers he seemed so lost, in a way. He trained, constantly, until his body just seemed to break. There was nothing else for him it seemed. Well, nothing until this. Bulma can't shake the feeling that this might be a mistake but _damn _this feels so right.

Cloths are shed, lips meet, hangs tangle in hair and bodies entwine. And for just a few moments, it is them and only them…

Vegeta never slept late, not a child and certainly not now. Still for someone reason the prince feels less inclined to wake this morning, like something is drawing him to the bed. A bed, not his bed though. Vegeta sits up and looks around to see a room that is certainly not the one he has become accustom too. It's much more feminine and full of memories. The shelves hold items that the man can only assume have some meaning; childhood toys, pictures the type of things Vegeta never had.

The Saiyan now looks to his side and jumps to see a completely naked earth wom-Bulma lying in the bed. It now occurs to Vegeta that he himself is naked. The man blinks as the memories come back in a slow rush. At first he is shocked, confused but not angry or remorseful as he would have expected. It just feels nice.

Vegeta gets off the bed and gathers his cloths before quietly walking out of the room because he does not wish to wake Bulma. Before he goes he spares on last glance at her and can't help but think she is something. Beautiful? No, because Vegeta does not think things like that, but certainly something.

"Vegeta," Bulma's voice draws Vegeta's attention from the window. The man is leaning against the wall just staring into space. His eyes were unfocused by now they fall on Bulma. It has been almost a little over two weeks since the two had their interment night and they haven't had a chance to talk. Neither was avoiding the other they just never seemed to meet in a moment that would be proper to discuss everything that happened.

"Yes," Vegeta ads no cocky remark or harshness, just yes. Bulma steps a bit closer and hides her hands behind her back, fingers twisting together.

"Do you think we should talk about what happened," Bulma asks carefully, almost shy. "I don't want you to feel awkward."

"I don't," Vegeta says truthfully. "Do you?'

"No," Bulma admits, giving a smile. "It kind of felt right." Vegeta merely shrugs his broad shoulders because he is scared to open his mouth. He's scared to say he felt the same way. And most he's scared to admit that last night, for the first time in god knows how long, he felt at peace.

"So I think we just leave it as is," Bulma offers. "If it just happens once, that's fine and if it happens again well that's fine too."

"Agreed," Vegeta says returning his eyes to the window. Bulma is about to walk away when she turns around again.

"Oh one more thing," Bulma adds. "I know it's seems silly to asks because I'm sure you did but you used a condom right?" Vegeta blinks his dark eyes and looks at the blue haired girl.

"I don't know what that is," he states bluntly his usual annoyed tone seeping back into Vegeta's voice. Bulma's mouth drops.

"I don't know what a condom is," Bulma is suddenly shrieking. "How my god you didn't use a condom! O-oh god when was my period supposed to start? Shit! SHIT!" and Bulma is running down the hall suddenly a complete, panicked mess leaving behind a very confused Saiyan.

A/N: Well there you have it!


End file.
